Feelings
by Riri-chi
Summary: Sometimes you can meet the one person you share your life with in many ways. Whether it be quick or slow; easy or hard. As long as you are confident and strong about it, nothing can stop you from what you are feeling. l o v e./Birthday Fanfic for Haruka.


**Feelings**

**by**

**Riri-chi**

**I dedicate this to Haruka Sumairu as a late birthday present. Her birthday was on the 26th of February. Thanks for being an awesome BFFL blog buddy alongside Shidonii and Rikan. I'm sorry for the delay, forgive me?**

**Nice and simple drabble.**

**(:**

* * *

They always say that boys were not as emotional as girls. They always say that girls were hesitant on trusting boys especially when it came to their feelings. Girls reveal a lot with their feelings. Any girl would cry or become sad when the one they love is not near them. They always fear that maybe they aren't good enough, or prettier, or smarter. These fears causes them to feel like they may end up losing the one they love to someone else. And if that happens, all that happiness they show will just wash away like the waves of an ocean.

Whenever girls show their truest feelings to a guy, sometimes the boy doesn't express a whole lot. But deep within a boy's soul, they do care. They will always love that one special girl and give her attention. The littlest things that they do can be greater than anything extravagant or big. It's just that girls don't realize it until a certain point. Once they do, they realize that the feelings are mutual and the connection grows stronger from there.

However, Nagihiko seems to understand both sides of the situation. And patience is the key term in any problem. Maybe cross-dressing is helpful to Nagihiko, in a way.

"Sometimes it just takes **patience** for everything to happen. You won't get respect in just one day, you can't be in love with someone that you just met & you won't be able to forgive yourself in a second. You grow by making mistakes, getting hurt, and learning from your regrets. Thoughts are there to help guide you to your decision. It's you that has to take that first step into the pathway of happiness. It's your doing that makes you who you are. Don't assume; get your facts straight. That is what messes a lot of people up. There's always the true story & reasoning behind everything. It is like we're all trying to fight for it, trying to get what we want and it makes us forget the whole reason why we wanted it in the first place. Change for the better; don't change for someone else. Change for yourself. Don't be selfish. Don't limit yourself from doing things just because you don't think you can make it through. Remember — time isn't _going to wait for you, so make the best of it_." Nagihiko reads from a book.

He sits here in the courtyard at Seiyo High as he watches the crowd of students flow in and out. He tilts his reading glasses as he continues to read this book about relationships. Yet something keeps distracting his eyes as he struggles to read.

Just around the corner is a petite girl who is simply listening to music while jotting down notes in her notebook. Nagihiko glances over at her and watches as she giggles and moves a curl of her hair behind her ear. His breathing starts to slow down as he still watches her.

"Um, excuse me? Why are you staring at me like that?" Nagihiko snaps back into reality and blinks.

"Huh?" he says.

"You heard me, girly. Why are you staring at me?" she says with a glare.

"Am I not allowed to, milady?" Nagihiko grins and she rolls her eyes.

"What do you think?" she sarcastically says.

"Yes," he smiles.

"Wow, you must be really stupid for a girl." she smiles a fake smile before resuming her activity.

Nagihiko's eyes widen and he takes off his reading glasses. He scoots toward her and sits a few feet away from her. She continues to write and listen to music as he watches her. With a slight inhale of breath, Nagihiko develops an idea. An idea that may change the situation for he has taken interest in this girl now. A spark starts to develop inside his heart and it's the first time he has felt this way about a girl. This feeling left him wonderstruck.

He takes out a little sticky note and a sharpie from his pocket. He starts to write a little message for her and he smiles. Nagihiko then sticks the note on top of her page and opens up his book as he waits for her reply.

_"You look better when you smile, just saying."_

As Nagihiko continues to read his book, a small hand covers his page and a note reveals itself. His eyes widen once more and the feeling of happiness runs through his system. Never before has something like this been so interesting.

"_You look better as a girl, just saying."_

Unfortunately, Nagihiko's smile disappears and he looks over at her. She looks up at him with a smirk and a strike of lightning appears between their eyes. And so the battle continues.

"_I was trying to be nice."_

_"Oh please, I've seen this act before. Why don't you just ask me out?"_

Straight forward, much? He decides to play along and ask her. Besides, he just met her. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around him. Something about her made him feel like he could just be himself. His true self.

_"Okay, will you go out with me?"_

_"No, I have a boyfriend."_

Nagihiko sighs as she giggles. She is playing mind games with him. He turns his head toward her as he taps the sharpie on the paper and she smirks. Oh, so this is how it goes?

"_How about we start over? My name is Nagihiko Fujisaki. Would you like to go get a cup of coffee and actually talk?" _

_"Hmm, I specifically want a medium hot chocolate with cinnamon and extra whip cream. Oh, and I am Rima Mashiro by the way." _

Sometimes you can meet the one person you share your life with in many ways. Whether it be quick or slow; easy or hard. As long as you are confident and strong about it, nothing can stop you from what you are feeling. You may meet them in strange ways or situations. You might even be sitting near them. As long as you find that special someone, the feelings will start to grow. Regardless of whether you are a boy or a girl, feelings will be feelings.

"_I don't have a boyfriend, but you never know." _

Nagihiko looks up at her after reading the sticky note as she starts to walk toward the coffee shop. As he watches her silhouette, he smiles before walking toward her.

He has a good feeling about this girl. Rima Mashiro.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY HARUKA, THIS IS HORRIBLE. **

**/hides.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this. Now if you don't mind, your authoress is going to go cry in a corner.**

**On a side note, this is how love between Rima and Nagihiko begins... it's just filled with jokes and snide remarks. I mean this is how they start to meet. I hope it doesn't seemed rushed. DX This was an AU fanfic. Have a nice day! (:**

**AND YOU KNOW YOU WOULD LIKE IT IF NAGIHIKO WAS WATCHING YOU. Don't deny it, you Rimahiko fan-girls. (:**


End file.
